


Enfold

by yeaka



Category: Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sometimes Peter stays in his new body.





	Enfold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The fire crackles, casting an orange-red glow across his pitch-black back, catching in his thick coat of fur and making his eyes glisten. They’re half-lidded, heavy and content, his tail curled up around his side and occasionally flicking with bottled joy. His body’s warm, much warmer than the fire, and if he were any old dog, Valerie would send him away so as not to burn her legs. He’s snuggled up against them, fur tickling her skin. She’d meant to be reading, but her book couldn’t possibly compete with _him_.

She idly pets him in-between her paragraphs. Every page or so, she stops to skim his massive form. Sometimes she scratches behind his ears, and then he pants blissfully and wags his tail harder. He’s adorable like this, even if most would think him terrifying.

But she does wonder, this time aloud, “Why?”

Peter looks up at her, giving no answer. She clarifies, “Why stay in this form if you don’t have to?” It’s one thing in the woods, where it’s faster, where it makes hunting easier, where his thick pelt protects against the raging winds. But they’re safe in their little cabin, and he could be just as human as her on the outside. 

He shifts his enormous weight in a gesture vaguely reminiscent of a man shrugging his shoulders. She returns to petting him, he to panting. With a laugh, she muses, “Is that it? You like to be pet?”

He nods, that gesture unmistakable. It’s a silly answer, because she could pet him in his human form. But that might lead to other things, and perhaps this is just cozier: cuddled up by the fire on a lazy winter evening. She allows him that gives him what he wants.


End file.
